The Parallel Paradise
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: A paralleled story of Emile Zola and the BBCs The Paradise. DenisexMoray The tiniest little decision or event can completely change your life. A result of you having the train doors close in your face could see you hit by a car trying to make your own way home. John Moray is outside The Paradise, does he get in the carriage or does he turn and walk away? Or does he do both?


**_Please bear with me as I try something new. This story has two story lines for the same people, at the same time. One will be write in bold and the other in regular text. I'm also trying a new writing style . If anyone has any questions or criticisms or anything please comment so I can make this as good as possible. SET IN THOSE LAST FEW MOMENTS OF EPISODE 1x08 . Anything you recognize isn't mine HOWEVER, for those who haven't read the original novel by Zola the 2 siblings aren't mine either. Anyway, here we go... _**

The day Miss Lovett waked into the drapers store on Tollgate Street carrying bags that contained her only valued possessions left she didn't know how it would change her life. Even the smallest little decision can dramatically change someone's life, for better or worse. Of course it was not the decision to walk into the drapers' store which would turn out to be one of these moments for the girl. Even so the tiniest little thing like missing a bus or having the train doors close right in your face can turn your life upside down. Like the other day I was walking along the path and seconds after a tile fell from a high roof in exactly the spot I had walked. If the woman before while I was walking on the same path hadn't dodged me rather than walking up to me and having that awkward 'I'll walk this way moment'' I would have been split in half by that tile. A bad example but at the core the point I'm trying to make.

Fast forward 2 months in the life of Miss Lovett since she walked through the door of the drapers with her bags. Now she works at the department store across the road, The Paradise is its name. After a growing favor from her employer she hopelessly fell in love and ended up in a very awkward predicament which was certain to only end with someone getting seriously hurt. Not that her employer did not return the feelings, no. That was not the problem. The night before Miss Lov... Denise. Yes. I forgot to mention her first name. The night before Denise confessed all to her employer, John Moray. He was pushed by the people around him to propose to the girl he had been unwillingly courting, Katherine Glendening. To his up most dismay and also making the situation ten times worse than it could already be, after trying to break the engagement with the Lady he was declined. She was obsessed with him and wanted her wedding.

Now John Moray stood in the doorway of The Paradise. It was his wedding day. Everyone was outside trying to get him into the carriage and off to marry Katherine. He had told himself time and time again that he could not marry her. He knew Denise was there, waiting. Knowing that whatever decision he made today she would support him.

To everyone on the outside Moray stood frozen. In his eyes you could see his mind was somewhere else. He debated to himself inside what to do. His decision making felt like an eternity on the inside but in real time it was only seconds. He nervously and slowly walked up to the carriage doors. One Step…. Another…. And another….

His mind still racing. 'Do I turn around and go back for her. Denise. I love Denise, not Katherine. How do I make this decision with such little time? Another step… Oh my god I only have another two steps to decide. Denise, Denise! My heart is calling you but my head is telling me going forward is for the best. It tells me that even though it will be more complicated it will still be less of a risk on everyone. Everyone else. Another step... Last one John you have to choose! Regret chokes the soul. Audrey why did you tell me that. It makes this harder.'  
Moray stood at the bottom of the steps to the carriage. He froze again. Denise or Katherine? Denise or The Paradise? Saving my own skin and risking everyone's livelihoods at the store or be unsure of the future, for fear. Denise told me to save the store.

Moray's foot lifted to the first step and before he knew it he was sat down facing Dudley. He put The Paradise first. Denise's words playing over and over the in back of his mind like a broken record... ' and we will always know'.

_**I don't usually intervene half way through a chapter but I had another thought. John had so many there. Its like it had rubbed off. Like I said before. The simplest little decision can change our lives. What about here? What if he had turned around and walked away. What if John had gone looking for Denise in The Paradise. What if he had chosen Denise instead of Katherine and left her at the alter. Even if he went looking but still intended to marry Katherine like she told him. Would Katherine still want to marry him when he openly went to another woman she knew he was infatuated with? Want to see? Lets try that what if... **_  
_

**Now John Moray stood in the doorway of The Paradise. It was his wedding day. Everyone was outside trying to get him into the carriage and off to marry Katherine. He had told himself time and time again that he could not marry her. He knew Denise was there, waiting. Knowing that whatever decision he made today she would support him. **

**To everyone on the outside Moray stood frozen. In his eyes you could see his mind was somewhere else. He debated to himself inside what to do. His decision making felt like an eternity on the inside but in real time it was only seconds. He nervously and slowly walked up to the carriage doors. One Step…. Another…. And another…. NO. **

**Moray stood frozen but this time he had a new look on his face. it wasn't uncertainty or fear. It was determination. Rather than a step forward he took a step back. As his foot went back he pivoted on his heels and swiftly walked in the opposite direction.**

**'Moray, where on earth are you going you're meant to be getting married not aimlessly wandering around the store!' Dudley shouted as he watch his partner walk back into The Paradise. **

**' Dudley, does my demeanor appear aimless to you? I'm not marrying her, I told her time and time again but she refused to end it peacefully so I'm ending it. The hard way.' Moray shouted back in a rather irritated tone. **

**He marched through the store hunting for Denise. She was not to be found in Ladies' wear, nor Haberdashery or in the refectory. In a surge of frustration Moray found himself at the door to his office. Not understanding himself why he had gone there other than this burning feeling that it was where he should go next he opened the door. There she was, Denise. Sat at the very table she was last at when she confessed all to her employer. **

**' Denise!' His word started excited and enthusiastic but ended nervously and quiet. Quiet like it had been spoken by a dying man who was giving his very last words. **

**She was not enthusiastic or excited either. Quite the opposite. The state of her hit John like a ton of bricks. He rushed down next to her. Her head was in her arms and she hadn't moved when he came in. Her face was just visible as her hair covered most of it. Her hair that was usually pinned up and out the way was pinned up but looked like her hands had been frantically searching for a grip. Her fingers had clearly been pulled through so many times. **  
**Moray lightly moved the hair from her face and she looked up at him. His concerned eyes, almost glassy broke through her and in a mutual thought they raced to each others arms. **

**'Shhh' he whispered as she cried into him. He stroked her head trying to calm her down. She seemed to have gotten worse as he had come through the door and found her. **

**'I.. I .. couldn't b.. bear the thought of.. lo..osing y..you. I.. was scared' She managed to get out her words before she fell asleep into him after exhausting herself from worry.**


End file.
